


Need

by Bughead_xx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_xx/pseuds/Bughead_xx
Summary: Betty ends up at Jugheads trailer 3 months after there breakup unsure of why, all she knows is that she needs him.





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic, I hope you enjoy xx

She walked up the familiar rusty, metal stairs of the trailer and brought her hand up to the door still undecided about why she was even here, but she brought her hand into a fist and knocked anyway.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She hadn't spoken to Jug since she broke up with her. She had avoided all of his calls, texts and even emails. She just couldn't risk talking to him or even thinking about him. After 2 months of crying herself to sleep every-night she needed to try and get over him. But she couldn't just get over him like a silly little high school crush, she loved him, she loved him with everything she had and he just broke her heart in two. However, things got seemingly easier when she used her coping mechanism of digging her nails into her palms which really did help at first as every-time she thought or felt the urge to cry about Juggie she just dug her nails into her palms. Although after a couple of weeks her palms were so sore and completely messed up, covered in open wounds as every-time the cuts remotely started to heal they would be dug open again. The last time her palms had been this bad was when she found out her sister Polly was pregnant, although the reason wasn't a bad memory itself it just made her think about how Jughead comforted her when she got stressed and how sympathetic, understanding and caring he was when she showed him her scars and how he even kissed her palms which made her realise how much she loved him. This made her realise she needed to find a new way to relieve her stress...  
She got of her bed and paced towards a cupboard like door in her bedroom and twisted the handle to walk into her bathroom. It seemed so quiet and peaceful in there despite the floor tiles being ice cold on the bottom of her feet she suddenly walked painfully slow to a cabinet underneath the sink. It contained a pack of razor blades which she seemed to believe good enough for this purpose. A few moments had passed and she had already ripped the packet open and used a blade to cut the skin on her perfect forearms. The pain was much more intense then her palms and it felt good to finally have a strong relieve from her bad times. A week had passed and Archie and Veronica were glad to see betty finally back to her good old self after all this time. Things seemed to be getting until the following week at school while she was in the Blue & Gold writing an article and despite it being November in Riverdale the weather was warm and she was wearing a long sleeved jumper. As no one was around she decided to roll up her sleeves revealing her bandages on her arms but it didn't matter no body was around.  
Meanwhile, Veronica had just visited the local café and had bought a sweet treat for betty as she was doing so well without Jughead and she deserved it. So she noticed Betty sitting at her laptop in the newspaper room. She walked in and as she shut the door she turned around and looked up at Betty and saw the bandages.  
She told Veronica everything about how awful she had been feeling over the last 3 months and told her of how she couldn't cope anymore. Veronica had told her that she needed to go and visit Jughead and tell her how she felt because she couldn't take it out on herself anymore and couldn't keep her feelings all bottled up. She was also told that she had heard from Archie that Jughead really wasn't doing very well either and hadn't been seen by anyone for weeks.  
So that night after cheer practice she had walked home and dropped of her stuff from school still staying in her cheer outfit just grabbed her car keys and drove to Sunnyside trailer park. not quite understanding why she was even doing this.  
She got out of the car and in the direction of his trailer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door call out "go away." She seemed shocked his voice sounded so distant and husky and nothing like her Juggie. She knocked another time then finally on her fourth knock she decided that it clearly just wasn't meant to be and began to turn around and walk down the steps. when the door opened and Jughead stepped out.  
He couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw a girl wearing a pastel coloured jumper and blue jeans and a tight blonde ponytail walking down the steps. He quickly grabbed her shoulder turning her around still unsure whether she was really there and said,  
"Betty?"


	2. Trailer

"Betty?"  
The words had left my mouth before I even had any time to process them, I just couldn't believe she was here at my trailer after all this time.  
It makes no sense? Over the past 3 months she has avoided my texts, calls, emails and I even showed up at her house begging Alice to see Betty but she told me I wasn't welcome and that Betty didn't want to see me. not once has she tried to contact me.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As soon as I broke up with her, I knew it was a mistake and that's why I tried to get her back, but she didn't want me, instead she blocked me out and that's when I lost the one ray on sunshine in my life. I didn't realise how much she meant to me until I lost her. She was always there for me when I needed her and she never once judged or complained about doing so, she done it out of the kindness and love in her heart.

When we broke up, I went to this dark place, I never knew I had, or at least had been concealing for all these years and soon as she left I couldn't find a reason to fight it anymore, she had always been the reason not to give in. I dropped out of school, I became a fully pledged serpent in fact I almost run it, I haven't visited my dad or anyone in the northside for that matter and I haven't written anything for weeks.

I became the thing I dreaded most, my father.

But that was all forgotten the moment I saw her and called her name out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Juggie?" Betty said not quite sure whether she had actually just heard his voice. So she turned around and there he was dressed head to toe in black and leather he wasn't even wearing his infamous beanie. 

"Betts" Betty could see the sadness and pain in his striking blue eyes and she saw him she knew she shouldn't of come.

" This was a a a mmistake, I shouldn't be here, I'll just go now I'm so sorry" she said with complete sadness in her voice and started to run towards the truck.

He was so surprised by her actually being there and he couldn't just let her leave that quickly he just said and done the first thing he could think.  
And in a split second he was running towards her and he had caught up with her in a moment and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him for a tight embrace. God had he missed this.   
She didn't know what she was doing and unconsciously accepted the hug, it just felt so right and he made her feel safe, although she quickly pushed him away slightly scared of how quickly she had forgiven him. 

He noticed her start to stir and quickly said 

" Do you wanna come back to the trailer?"

To which she replied

"Yes please..."


End file.
